


Res Angusta [Podfic]

by er-weare-meant-2b (dancingismusicmadevisible)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Emo Marius, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, also the panning got weird when i exported and i couldnt figure it out so sorry abt that!, and my first fanfiction that i'll admit to writing, my first podfic (mostly), radio play style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingismusicmadevisible/pseuds/er-weare-meant-2b
Summary: An audio adaptation of Volume 3, Book 4, Chapter 6
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2020 Brick ReNouveauTions





	Res Angusta [Podfic]

[Download](https://archive.org/download/res-angusta/Brick%203.4.6%20final_1.mp3)

Courfeyrac - KT

Marius - Megan

Music is "[Wake Me Up When September Ends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVO8sUrs-Pw)" by Green Day

[sad emo music]

[knock on door]

[music fades to underscoring]

[footsteps]

[door open]

MARIUS: Courf, hey, thanks for coming.

COURF: Of course, anytime.

[close door]

[footsteps/sit]

COURF: So, what's up?

MARIUS: Not much.

COURF: Marius. I haven't seen you, you stopped coming to meetings. Are you okay?

MARIUS: I don't know. I just. (pause) I don't fit in anywhere.

(beat)

COURF: Just because you're…not quite as left-leaning as the rest of us doesn't mean you don't fit in!

MARIUS: I don't know if I'll ever be as radical as you and your friends. I _just_ got comfortable with the ideas my father fought for after being sheltered by my grandfather for 20 years, and to now learn they're _still_ too centrist for you guys? I want to be part of the group, but I don't know. I feel like I'm being pulled in opposite directions.

COURF: Hey, that's okay! You're going through a lot of stuff really quickly, and it sounds like a lot to get used to.

MARIUS: Yeah. I guess.

COURF: You're always welcome with us whether or not you 110% agree with everything we talk about. You're a good person and a good friend.

MARIUS: Thanks, Courf.

COURF: And, Marius?

MARIUS: Hmmm?

COURF: Can you afford rent?

MARIUS: Oh. Um, no. Not really.

COURF: If you need money, I can lend you some.

MARIUS: No, no, I don't want that.

COURF: Okay, I won't…what are you going to do then?

MARIUS: I have some stuff I can sell. My watch, my coat.

COURF: Okay that's something. That won't last forever though.

MARIUS: Right. I'll need to get a job.

COURF: Yeah. (pause) Oh! Do you know English or German?

MARIUS: No, why?

COURF: I have a friend in publishing who's looking for translators. Apparently they're hard to come by.

MARIUS: I can learn English and German.

COURF: For real??

MARIUS: Yeah.

COURF: Quickly?

MARIUS: Yeah, pretty quickly. I'm good with languages.

COURF: Damn…okay. What'll you do till then, though?

MARIUS: I'll make it work.

COURF: If you're sure… (notices the ripped up check)

[paper rustle]

COURF: Um, quick question, what's this???

MARIUS: Oh that was um. My grandfather sent me that.

[more paper rustling]

COURF: Marius, this is a check for _ten thousand dollars_.

MARIUS: I don't want it.

COURF: You don't have any money.

MARIUS: I told him I was fine and didn't need his pity.

COURF: Are you fine??

MARIUS: …No but I'm not taking money from him!

COURF: Okay. Okay.

MARIUS: I might look for somewhere cheaper to live.

COURF: Sounds like a good idea. (pause. phone chime) I gotta run. Let me know if you need anything, okay?

MARIUS: Thanks, Courf.

COURF: Anything, I mean it. Help with apartment searching, money, a hug. Text me, yeah?

MARIUS: I will.

[hug]

COURF: I love you. I'll see you soon.

MARIUS: I love you too.

[footsteps]

[door open]

MARIUS: Bye Courf, I'll see you.

COURF: Bye!

[music fades up]

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://er-weare-meant-2b.tumblr.com/)! Thanks to [Sol](https://permets-2.tumblr.com/) for beta reading.


End file.
